


Before War

by Whatsup121



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Lives, Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatsup121/pseuds/Whatsup121
Summary: She laughs. She loves. She grieves. She lives. She remembers. How she gets through the day. Ahsoka's memories and thoughts before battle. No pairings. One-ShotOriginally posted 5/31/2017 on Fanfiction.Net
Kudos: 5





	Before War

The Council had given them another mission. Every time Ahsoka had to go back to the battlefield her heart broke a little more. The screams, the pain, and _the death_ always haunted her. They followed her in every waking moment. It all reminded her of one thing:

She must never _forget_ the lost, she must honor them, and she must fight for them. Unlike most Jedi, Ahsoka and her master, Anakin Skywalker, got to know each of the 501st, knowing them in and out as a person, remembering their personalities, despite them being clones. She laughed with them. She smiled. She sat in the mess room. She told war stories. She watched their deaths. But most of all, she remembers them.

Through the hard battles, she must _never_ _lose the light_ in her heart. No matter how much darkness she saw, she wouldn’t, and she _couldn’t_ allow that darkness inside. She honored the lost by continuing fighting. By never letting herself become lost, and to stop those who had been.

She always carries those thoughts toward the battlefield, every time she’s captured, or when needing guidance. So when she steps on that field,

She remembers.

_“And who are you supposed to be?”_

_“I’m Ahsoka, Master Yoda sent me. I was told to tell both of you that you must go back to the Jedi Temple immediately. There’s an emergency.”_

_“Well, I don't think you’ve noticed, but we’re in a bit of an emergency right here.”_

_“Yes, communications have been a bit unreliable, but we’ve been calling for help.”_

_“Master Yoda hadn't heard from you, so he sent me to deliver the message.”_

_“Aw great, they don't even know that we’re in trouble.”_

_“Maybe we can rely a signal through the cruiser that just dropped me off.”_

And with each memory, she puts a little more power in her punch;

_She punched Anakin in the arm._

_“OW! What was that for!?” Anakin yelped indignantly._

_“I thought you were_ **_DEAD!_ ** _Seriously, you need to get rid of that whole selfless thing you’ve got there, Hero with No Fear.” Ahsoka sassed at him._

_Anakin’s gaze softened, “I know, I know, its just that I can’t let anything happen to you and Obi-Wan, I’ve lost too many people. You’re like my sister, Obi-Wan my brother.”_

_“Fine. You get a free pass this time, I’m not letting your sacrificing butt take a hit for one of us again. Got it?” She said joking reluctance._

_Anakin gave a lopsided grin. “Got it.”_

More force into her lightsaber slashes;

_She cut a droid in half, cutting off the whiney squeal of the battle droid._

_“Come on, I need a challenge.”_

_“…….This_ **_is_ ** _a challenge” Rex muttered._

_“Oops,” She grinned at him. “I’m getting ahead of myself aren't I?”_

_“Just make sure you cover us.”_

_“Rex, you need to loosen up a bit, and smile more.”_

_“What makes you think I’m not smiling right now?”_

_“I know everything, besides, I know how to read a trooper.”_

_“………..”  
_

_“What?”_

_“………………..”_

_“Rex, come on. What is it?”_

_“I’m just going to say it now, I’m too old for you.”_

_“EW!! I WASN’T FLIRTING WITH YOU! I mean no offense, but I just don't see you that way. Also, Jedi code.”_

_Rex gives a nervous chuckle. “Okay, thats good, I thought it was going to get awkward.”_

_A laser shoots by their heads, pulling them out of their conversation._

_“Ready to win, youngling?”_

_“I’m not a youngling! Besides it’s time for me to get some experience if i’m ever going to outrank you.”_

And more concentration in her mind.

_“Focus”_

_“I’M TRYING!” She yelled, clearly frustrated._

_“Relax, clear your mind. I know I'm not one to say that…”_

_Ahsoka snickers, “You think so?”_

_“But I do know how to meditate, Obi-Wan has rubbed off on me a little.”_

_“Fine.” She grumbled, but then as cleared her mind, she found herself immersed in the Force. After a while of just enjoying the energy of the Light side, she took herself out of meditation and smiled._

_“Thank you”_

_“Your Welcome”_

She may still joke and make puns with her master, but she always keeps in mind the battle.

_“_ **_Master_ ** _! Are you trying to take my head off? Watch where you redirect those blaster bolts!”_

_“Aww, come on Snips, I know you can handle it.”_

_“Yeah, you’re right. I know I’m an amazing Padawan.”_

_“But an amazing Padawan is only created by an even better Master.”_

_“……I wonder how big your ego was_ **_before_ ** _I became your Padawan.”_

_“You offend me.”_

She suddenly gets shoved down, straight underneath a flying laser bolt that was headed straight for her face.

“Snips, you’ve got to watch yourself there,” a taunting smirk came her way.

“Haha, Skyguy, thanks for the save,” sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Even through the loses, she still has hope. So she draws her lightsaber and gets into a fighting stance.

Years Later……

Tears stream down her face. She never would have thought. That voice. That force signature. That face. _Darth Vader was Anakin Skywalker._ Her former Master. She took a step into the Sith Temple, she wasn't able to save him. Someone else is destined to. She has held hope for so long, she wont let it extinguish now. She’ll just has to wait. And remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I've decided to start posting on AO3 along with Fanfiction.net and this is one of my oldest fics so it's going up first. I should have all my fics up here in the next couple weeks, but I'm on Fanfiction with the same username if you want to check out any works that aren't posted on here yet.
> 
> But yeah this pic is pretty old, I feel like my writing has improved a lot since I wrote this lol. However, feel free to let me know what you think in the comments! And thank you for reading! :)
> 
> Originally posted 5/31/2017 on Fanfiction.Net


End file.
